regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crazy Smartass
Plot After Zack got electrocuted from an Empire/Forerunner Technology knowledge terminal, he was filled with Forerunner Knowledge and got crazy. Transcript *(The episode begins at a Hospital, Zack is seen in a bed where plugs are on his head) *'Doctor': So tell me, how did this happen? *'Ashley': Well, while we were seeing what the Empire are up too, we kind've been sneaking to the Moon's interior, and I ended up caught on a Forerunner wire, right before it was about to shock on me, Zack saved my life to prevent me from being electricfied. *'Zack': (Wakes up) Mother, what am I doing in this Hospital? I should've just stay here since Forerunner techiques would be good. *'Ashley': Um, why is my son talking like he was an Empire memer? *'Doctor': Well it appear that he have Forerunner knowledge warped into his mind somehow from the electrocution of the device. *'Zack': Can I get out of this filthy place now? *(At the Park) *'Zack': Yuck, now I know how the Empire feel when they react to human skin, which I am human. *'Nate': What the hell do you mean? *'Zack': Don't you see, I became a genius of Forerunner history now. So then, I shall be able to finally have my chance to become a Forerunner Created. *'Nate': Say wha... *'Ashley': Zack got zapped from a cord and now he learns the history of the Forerunners. *'Nate': Oh, so that's why he's talking like that. *'Sonic': Well, no shit. We could've known that. *'Nate': Oh, fuck off. So that means he's gonna stay like this. *(They see that Zack has disappeared) *'Ashley': He probably went to build something. *(Outside) *'Sonic': What the fuck is this? *(Scene switches to Zack having a Forerunner ship) *'Zack': That is a Forerunner ship, you didn't have to be obvious at once. *'Nate': Well, we aren't Forerunner. You mind explaining what's in it? *'Zack': What's inside the ship are levels with Forerunner consoles, weapons defenses, and controls. Besides, I think the Park needs a little change for things around here. The Empire craft their technology out of Forerunner. *'Nate': Yeah, he's changed...A LOT. *'Sonic': May I have a word with you for a moment Nate. *'Nate': Uh, sure. *'Sonc': (Has a pain look) Zack is totally going too far, he might go insane over Forerunner history. *'Nate': Why? What happened? *'Sonic': I just can't stand him tlking like that, I just like the old Zack better. *'Nate': To be honest, I like the old him better. Its just weird how he bilds things out of Forerunner, this is like Zack being Empire. *(Zack appears with a mad look) *'Zack': Who said I am being Empire!? *'Sonic': No one. Keep building your shit. *'Nate': I don't think he'd like that. *'Zack': I don't think it Is necessary. (His eyes turned to Promethean eyes, similar to the Didact's eyes, grabs a Forerunner machine like pack and the metal cord like tenticles from the pack have spread all over) You shall pay for your insults! But first, you shall be exterminated! *'Sonic': Are you practicing or are you gonna kill us? *'Nate': Sonic, I think he is pissed off at us! *(Zack chased Nate and Sonic) *'Nate': (Hides at a wall with Sonic) *'Nate': How long are we gonna just hide here from that crazy smartass some of a bitch!? *'Sonic': Nate, this is serious, we have to find Nicole, she is still your protector. *'Nate': Wait, what? She still is? I didn't realize that. *(Nicole approaches) *'Nicole': Is everything alright, I hear screaming. *'Nate': Zack's gone crazy. (Points to Zack's ship) *'Nicole': Zack turned into a ship? *'Nats': (Realizes that) No no! (Points at Zack) Right there! *'Zack': (One of his packs legs is holding a truck) Where are you fools!? *'Nate': Nicole, please stop that bitch. *'Nicole': Are you kidding? He has a truck! *'Sonic': (Looks at a Forerunner ground vehicle) That's no truck! *'Nate': Somebody just fucking stop him! *(Nicole stands in front of Nate and used her heat vision to try to scare Zack, but Zack has an angry look and one of his pack's tenticles shoved her) *'Ashley': Son please, please do this for more. *(Zack suddenly stops, have normal eyes and realized what he did) *'Zack': Oh my gosh. (Gets off of his pack) I am so sorry, I kind've got carried away, and Sonic and Nate, I understand that you couldn't just like most of the Forerunner technology than normal. *'Sonic': Actually, the only reason why I was being sarcastic, as much with Nate, is because we thought you might just have obsessedwith it more than us. *'Zack': Aw, its a bit called jealously. *'Sonic': We are sorry too. Its just that we were jealous that you might know much about Forerunners than us. *'Zack': Well, apology accepted. And Nicole, sorry that I shoved you. *'Nicole': Meh, well I'm the one who upset you with my heat vision for the second place. But I forgive your apology. *(End of this epsode) Trivia *This episode is inspired by the Invader Zim episode, "Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff". *Nicole's heat vision last return in the episode "The Vacation" from The Amazing World of Gumball. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show